Mʔ
The Scythe was an ancient weapon designed for the Slayer, with a wooden stake on the handle. It embodied the mystical essence of the Slayer. Slayers who wield it were capable of sensing its innate power. Note, the "scythe" is not actually a scythe at all, it is in fact a Lochaber axe, a pole arm. its unknown if this is a mistake or intentional History Origins The Scythe was forged in secrecy by a group of women — the Guardians — for the Slayer to kill the last Old Ones that walked the earth. It was kept hidden from the Shadow Men, who later became the Watchers Council, who watched the Slayers. The Guardians became watchers of sorts to the Watchers, and sought to help and protect the Slayers. These women put the Scythe in a rock, for when the time came and it was needed again, the Slayer would find and use it. It is not actually a scythe in the true sence of the word, and more of an axe. 21st century In 2003, the Scooby Gang were researching ways to defeat the First Evil, and Spike found an inscription carved in stone, in a secret room in an abandoned mission in Gilroy, which read "It is not for thee. It is for her alone to wield." Buffy Summers found the Scythe in a Sunnydale vineyard and pulled it out of the rock. With this weapon in her hands, Buffy managed to kill Caleb — who had merged with the First Evil and was extremely powerful. Later, Willow, using the power of the Scythe, performed a spell that activated all Potential Slayers around the world as Slayers. Buffy and the Slayers then shared the Scythe among them to defeat the numerous Turok-Han in the depths of the Hellmouth. Several months later, Buffy is still in possession of the Scythe, and uses it to rescue her friend Willow Rosenberg from the U.S. military, injuring many soldiers in the process. It was then stolen by Toru the vampire, who wanted to reverse the spell Willow Rosenberg did to activate the potential Slayers of the world. After Buffy recovers the Scythe, it crosses its own timeline as Buffy is summoned to the future of Haddyn. 23rd century Sometime in the 23rd century, the Scythe was given to the Slayer of that time, Melaka Fray, by her "Watcher" Urkonn. Melaka used it to defeat dozens of vampires led by her vampire brother Harth Fray, as well as an Old One, saving the world. Some time later, during her battle with Fray, a time-displaced Buffy smashed the Scythe clean in half with a backhanded punch. Wielders The following Slayers have wielded the Scythe: *Buffy Summers *Faith Lehane (briefly, during Hellmouth battle in 2003) *Kennedy (briefly, during Hellmouth battle in 2003) *Rona (briefly, during the Hellmouth battle in 2003) *Satsu (briefly, during the battle against the Japanese vampires) *Melaka Fray In addition to these Slayers, Caleb once briefly held the Scythe, and it was stolen by a clan of Japanese vampires temporarily ("Wolves at the Gate"). Gallery Image:Buffy.final.battle.gif|Buffy using the scythe to kill a Turok-Han in the battle in the Hellmouth. Image:MelakaScythe.jpg|Melaka Fray with the Scythe. Category:Artifacts and objects Category:Weapons